Tainting the Innocent
by CyberKitKat
Summary: After everything returned to normal, no more spirits, no more Items, Ryou's life is about to take another change with the reappearance of some old friends and older enemies. AU. Contains Bakushipping. Rated M for chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I don't think I'll come into possession of it any time soon.**

**Warnings: Yoai - mainly Bakushipping.**  
**Usage of the name "Akefia" for Thief King Bakura.**  
**My characters might be out of character in some parts, while Ryou will be slightly darker than normal. I'll explain that eventually.**

**I think that's all, so without further delay: on with the show!**

**~~~Tainting the Innocent~~~**

* * *

"Why must we hide from him? He's right there!"  
"We can't just barge up to him and hope he'll listen to us, I pretty much screwed up that chance ages ago."

"I know that! But still, wouldn't his curiosity at least win us a chance to speak to him?"  
"Not if those brats have gotten to him first. They hold quite a sway over him, even if it means he must simply fade into the background when he isn't needed."

"Bu-"  
"Hush, he's coming this way."

* * *

Today hadn't been going well for Ryou at all. First he'd overslept because his alarm had malfunctioned and then it had started raining while he made his mad dash to school, causing him to slip in one of the newly formed puddles. It had been going okay at lunch until one of the numerous bullies in the school had decided he'd look better with a blue eye, and then Yuugi had invited him to come over to the Game Shop after school so that they could talk.

Usually that would have been a good thing, but the way he'd asked - all fidgety and nervous - and the way the others were staring at him as though the blue eye had turned neon green and started flashing, had made him weary enough to consider just saying no and going home to his empty apartment as per usual.

And now? Well, he could have sworn someone had been staring at him for the past few minutes while he himself had been staring at the school gates, wondering just what he had gotten himself into when he said yes. 'Curse my stupid inability to say "no" to Yuugi!' He sighed and went back to looking for whoever had been staring at him. Finding no-one, he shrugged it off as the usual curiosity about his hair colour and started walking in the direction of the Game Shop, certain that this was not going to be a comfortable visit at all.

* * *

"What happened to his face? Why's his eye that swollen?"  
"It seems as though while I've been gone for a few months, bullies have plucked up the courage to start hurting him again."  
"What do you mean by again?"

"You see how soft he looks?"  
"Yeah..."  
"It makes him the perfect bully magnet. The damn freaks can't leave him alone. I mean, even you would have considered mugging him if you hadn't known him."

"No I wouldn't have! He's too soft to be a challenging enough target!"  
"Yeah, yeah, what ever. I wonder where exactly he's going though - his house is in the opposite direction."  
"That and he looks as edgy as a goat about to be slaughtered."

"Those brats!"  
"What are you ranting about now?"  
"They told him to meet them at the midget's house!"  
"Midget?"  
"Gah! The Pharaoh's midget! Damn it, I've already told you about him!"  
"Oh, right, him. Wait! That's it then!"

"...You lost me."  
"They haven't told him yet, that means we still have a chance!"  
"Hmm.. good use of logic. But I have a better idea. You saw how nervous he was right? Well, how about we "rescue" our fallen angel when the pack of Pharaoh Worshippers turn against him in the next say, ten minutes?"

"You just want to make a dramatic entrance, don't you?"  
"Tell me you don't."

"...Fine. Just so long as we make it clear to him that we are helping him, not harming him."  
"He's got you going soft on me already!"  
"Shut it."

* * *

It was far to soon in Ryou's opinion that the Game Shop came into view. As he walked up to the door, he entertained one last thought of retreat, before squaring his shoulders and pushing it open.

"Welcome to the Game Shop! Oh it's you Ryou! Come on in, Yuugi and the rest are upstairs." "Thank you Mr. Mutou." "Oh Ryou, no need to be formal. I've told you before that all of Yuugi's friends just call me 'Grandpa'".

Ryou simply smiled and nodded as he climbed the stairs to Yuugi's room. 'That's just the problem. I'm not sure that we are still or even ever were friends.' He walked down the hall to a slightly open door where voices could be heard and pushed it open.

"... and with that attack I bring your Life Points down to 0. Wow Joey that was a good game!" "Yeah Yuge, even with you creaming me again. Oh! Hey Ryou! 'Bout time you got here."

Ryou smiled nervously when all heads in the room swung in his direction. "Uh yeah, sorry I took so long; my locker door got stuck again." He looked toward Yuugi who seemed to be staring into space. "Um, Yuugi? What exactly was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yuugi seemed to snap out of it. "Oh right. Ryou, why don't you sit down?" He pointed to a chair that was leaning against the wall. 'Right, very odd indeed.' He sat down as Yuugi continued talking. "Yami and Atem are on their way up. They just finished helping Grandpa."

"What?" Ryou yelped and leapt up, eyes swinging to the door as Joey and Tristan grabbed a shoulder each and forced him back down. "Guys? What's happening?" His gaze turned to Tea, silently begging her to help him. "Why are you holding me down?" He winced when his voice came out higher than normal.

"Ryou, how did you really get that injury?" A deep, regal voice demanded from the doorway. When he looked, he nearly fainted. Standing there was Atem, his tanned skin contrasting with the white t-shirt he was wearing, and Yami, looking slightly more crazed then when he had been sharing a body with Yuugi. "What do you mean 'how did I get this'? How are you even here? This isn't real, you can't be real!" Ryou's voice had become faint as he started ranting.

"What do you mean they can't be real?" A chorus of confusion and anger greeted his ears. Tea looked confused, Tristan and Joey tightened their grips in anticipation of an attack on their friend…friends, while Yuugi... Yuugi simply looked sad. "If they're here that means... No, he couldn't be back. He simply can't be back!" Ryou was still muttering to himself, too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the slight swirls of purple circling his feet.

Yami studied him intently. "By his reaction I would say that he hasn't seen them yet. However, he is a good actor." Atem then spotted the shadows. "He's lying! He's already with them! How else would there be shadows protecting him?"

At that, the Shadows flared, pushing Joey and Tristan to the ground. Ryou simply sat there, not noticing anything. That was, until deranged laughter started filling the room. His head shot up, chocolate eyes wide.

"Your trust in the innocent is pitiful oh great Pharaoh!" Both Atem and Yami glared at Bakura, who had appeared in a flash of Shadows next to a now restrained Joey and was smirking at them.  
"One would think that a brain was a requirement to rule a country." Everyone except the two Pharaohs gasped in surprise when a second form appeared next to the silver haired spirit.

"How are you here?" Tea yelled from her seat on the bed. "Aw come now, the Pharaoh came back in half and you accepted him...them. Why couldn't I come back as well?" "Because a Tomb Robber such as yourself isn't welcome here!" Atem was visibly bristling at the "came back in half" comment, while Yami was looking at Ryou.

To his credit, Ryou had managed not to pass out from shock when the two thieves had appeared - although he still looked ready to bolt at any given second.

"Ba…Bakura? Is that honestly you?" Ryou's attention was focused solely on him as he seemed to forget that he had an audience. Bakura didn't even look at him when he replied. "Yes Ry, it's really me this time." "But how? I felt the link close, disappear even! There was nothing, there still is nothing!" He stepped forward and put his hand out, though what for even he didn't know. "How can I believe you? You've broken your word before. You can't even look at me right now! So please, tell me you're not lying!"

They all watched in amazement as Bakura flinched, yes the mighty Spirit of the Ring flinched, at the usually calm Ryou's words. It shocked them just how much emotion was present, it was far more than what Ryou usually displayed.

The sound of a throat clearing snapped Ryou out of it. He looked around for the source of the noise and seemed even more surprised at who had made it. "If you can't trust him, maybe you'll trust me?"

"And who exactly are you?" 'I feel as though I should know him, no, that I do know him. I've seen him before. Why can't I remember where?' Ryou shook his head and glared at the floor as though it had offended him in some way.

"Heh heh, I should have known your memory of me would be tampered with. Allow me to re-introduce myself then. Akefia, King of Thieves, at your service Little Innocent."

At his words Ryou's head shot up, a light blush dusted across his pale cheeks.

"Don't listen to him Ryou! He's an even greater liar than Bakura and a murderer to boot!" "We can help you Ryou, keep you safe from them!" "Yeah! Remember what he did to you man!" An outburst of protest from Atem, Yami and Tristan caused Ryou to look at them, his head tilted to the side.

"You believe you can keep me from harm? That you can keep me from them? Ha! The only 'harm' he caused me was a broken heart when he started ignoring me in favour of pursuing that thrice-damned puzzle of yours! Then when that blasted game started, he was torn from my mind! Leaving me to wonder for hours about what was happening and if I'd ever see him again!"

"So you have chosen to stand with the thieves then?" Atem's cold voice demanded an answer, even as Ryou's heart begged not to be asked that question. His mind was still spinning from shock, how could he be expected to answer in this state? He shifted his gaze from Atem to Akefia, who looked at him with an unreadable expression. Then - slowly - he looked towards Bakura, who was now staring at him with guilt and hope flooding his eyes. Nodding slightly to him, Ryou looked Atem straight in the eye as he gave his answer.

"There was no choice. Them and me, we share a soul. You of all people should know how powerful it is."

Yami sighed and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Then we have no choice but to banish all three of you. I'm sorry Ryou, but this is the only way to help you now."

Both Yami and Atem started summoning the Shadows in preparation to send the white haired trio the Shadow Realm when Akefia started laughing. Bakura soon joined in as the two of them went to stand next to their angel.

"Do you really think we'd let you harm him?" Akefia's eyes darkened as he too summoned the full power of the Shadows. He seemed to pause before turning to Bakura. "You know you should be the one doing this, right?" "I figured the great Thief King would want to make his own escape, so go ahead and start it. I'll take over later." "You're really annoying, you know that?" "Yep."

Akefia smirked and turned back to the pharaohs. "Goodbye Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dummer. I hope not to see you two soon!" Bakura simply waved to the angry pair before they disappeared in a swirl of purple, leaving a stunned group of friends behind.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Chapter 2 (and the lemon) will be up as soon as I manage to type it out.**

**~CyberKitKat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah, I'm an idiot. I forgot to add this the first time (^^,)**

**I've decided (discovered) that this fic is going to take more than 2 chapters to be completed. As such, there won't be a lemon in this chapter. Sorry!**

**Review answers (for lack of a better word):**

**BakushippingxForever - Congrats on being my first ever reviewer! I hope this chapter answers a few of your questions, while still being enjoyable!**

**NulTide - With them, everything is madness. Enjoy the chapter.**

**ani - Hehe, I don't think Ryou stocks syrup...yet. I agree, there is no way he could have gone through everything and still be that sweet. Sharing a mind with Bakura through the years probably didn't help any. I figure he bottles it up, but even the strongest bottles can crack. The banter though was actually accidental, but now that it's been noticed I hope to keep it up :)**

**Thanks to the following for faving, putting me on alert and all those stalkerish things!**

**GoodAndPl3nty  
Eve-Redeemer-777  
Reflective Reviewer7  
ani  
NulTide  
Kiara victory Tatsu  
Bittersweet Freedom  
Lily Angel of Chaos  
demondragonRei  
DreamerNumber3**

**And a super huge thanks to my bro for attempting to beta, even though he finds yaoi a _little_ weird. **

* * *

True to his word Bakura took over navigating the portal and they all landed relatively safely, albeit a bit unsteadily, in Ryou's lounge.

"Well, that went we- What's he doing?" Akefia stared at Ryou who'd reverted to autopilot and was heading into the kitchen. Bakura frowned and shook his head. "He's doing what he always does when he's overwhelmed. He's making tea."

"Why would he be over-?"

"Use your fucking head for a second would you? He's just been interrogated by those ingrates he calls 'friends', nearly got banished to the Shadow Realm and landed on his coffee table after being pulled through a Shadow Portal!"

"Hey, that was your fau-!"

"And to top it all off, the reason is because the spirit who screwed up the last three years of his life is back and oh! He brought his past self along for the fucking ride! I think he rightfully deserves to be allowed to feel somewhat overwhelmed at this point in bloody time!"

"Nice summary." Both thieves turned when a small voice spoke. There, leaning against the door frame, was Ryou. He sighed and glanced back into the kitchen. "Look, the tea won't be ready for a while yet, would either of you care to explain just how you got back?"

Two sets of shoulders slumped at his words and Akefia weakly gestured for him to sit down. Ryou simply raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you said you wanted a bloody explanation right? It's pretty fucking long so I seriously suggest you take a damn seat!"

Ryou flinched at Bakura's words. Akefia, noticing this, whacked Bakura soundly over the back of his head. "What the fu-?" "You defend him just to turn around and throw insults at him? What the hell are you thinking?"

"Oi!" Ryou, having decided that he was either dreaming or had lost his mind, decided to simply follow his instincts. Sadly, those instincts weren't the best to go by. "If you're going to treat me like that then you can just get out! I'm tired of people talking for me as though I'm not there! I might be crazy, but I still care damn it!"

Bakura was the first to recover from Ryou's outburst. "Ry, I thought we established this already. You aren't crazy. We really are here."

Ryou slumped down onto the couch and put his head in his hands. "Okay guys, then please, how in hell did you.. and you get back?"

Bakura flopped down into an open seat while Akefia just leaned himself comfortably on the wall.

"Well, when I got there, I expected to have my heart weighed and get chucked to Ammut. Hell, I even expected them to skip the weighing and just get rid of me. Turns out though, they can't weigh soul _fragments_. So even though I was the original, the fact that I was missing parts of my soul meant I had to wait until they were rejoined."

"And that's where I come in. I had the same expectations as 'Kef, get there and be damned. I got told the same story. 'A partial soul cannot be weighed.' Even after _both_ of us went to them at the same time, figuring we were the parts, they told us we were still missing a part."

"It hit me then. I'd been thinking for a couple of thousand years about this problem by then, and I had thought that Baku over there was the only missing part, though something had always been bugging me. Turns out, I lost a part of my soul when my family was killed."

Ryou looked up at this. "Once I'd found out from Yuugi and the rest why you... uhh... Bakura wanted revenge, I sort of figured that you'd lost a part of yourself that night." His eyes widened. "Wait, Bakura, you've always told me that we share a soul, am I the last piece?"

Bakura smirked and nodded. "Yep. 'Kef didn't think our innocence could have been reincarnated, but the day I found you I knew it had."

"Wait, why are you questioning it now? You practically shoved it down everyone's throats earlier."

Ryou looked sheepish and glanced at the ground. "Sorry, I wasn't really thinking back there so I said it without questioning it. I'm only just realizing now how big a deal it really is."

"Heh, no problem Little One. But you're right to call it a big deal. It's the way we got out of sitting around waiting for you to join us!"

Ryou looked at both of them, concern clearly showing on his face. "You didn't by any chance _break out _of hell did you?"

Akefia looked irked at the accusation while Bakura burst out laughing. "Such trust is exemplary, Little One." With that said Akefia sat down with a huff, which caused Bakura to laugh even louder.

"Oh can it you."

The expression on Akefia's face was just too priceless for words and Ryou tried his best not to laugh, but soon lost that fight. At the sound of Ryou's laughter, even Akefia cracked a grin.

When Bakura had finally calmed down enough to talk, he tried explaining the last bit again. "Nah, even though that would really have been something to brag about. What really happened was that when they told us we had to wait, I asked why the waiting couldn't be done here with you. I'd already seen Pharaoh Fancy-pants and Captain Hair sent back to the midget, so I knew it was possible. I just didn't think it would work like this though."

Akefia looked at Bakura and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean 'work like this'?"

Smirking in Akefia's direction Bakura answered. "I expected that since we'd figured out that we were fragments of the same soul, we would have joined together again as one person. But hey, I guess our personalities and living styles are just too drastically different to be combined again."

Ryou thought for a second before answering "Or maybe they figured with the two of you being so similar, it would be easier to stop the Apocalypse from happening if you were both trying to get in each other's way."

Blank stares greeted him when he looked up. "What? It's the truth! If you were combined, you would be working together seamlessly as it would only be one plan and one person. Apart however you would both have your own plans, similar, but still your own and the other's plan would always somehow clash with it. That and you're both to stubborn to use anything but your own plan!"

"Baku?" "Yeah?" "I think I found where our logic and common sense wound up." "Agreed."

Ryou shook his head in exasperation then blinked when he suddenly remembered the kettle he had put on to boil. "Um, do you guys want something to drink?" "Yeah, some coffee would be great Ry." He pulled a face while walking into the kitchen. "I might still have a tin around here somewhere, though I really don't know how you can drink that stuff." Akefia followed him, curious to know what this 'coffee' stuff looked like.

Bakura simply raised an eyebrow before deciding to check just how much the rest of the house had changed.

Ryou had finished stirring the cups and was about to offer Akefia a taste of the coffee when they both heard a crash from upstairs. Being slightly smaller, and knowing the house layout better, he got to the room Bakura was in first only to stop dead when he saw what he had found.

"I thought… You said… You kept my knives?" Scattered across the floor were all of the knives Bakura had 'mysteriously' acquired while living with Ryou, the box where they had originally had been kept lying half inside an open cupboard.

Ryou blushed and dipped his head, causing his hair to fall across his face. "Of course."

He flinched slightly when Bakura gently cupped his face, accidentally brushing against his swollen eye. He looked up to see the small frown on Bakura's face, but before he could apologise Akefia spoke. "You know we could just heal that, right?" "Right, I was about to do that."

Feeling more than a little confused, Ryou felt more than saw the Shadows form around his eye. He definitely felt the difference once they vanished. He blinked a few more times just to test his theory and then smiled at Bakura.

"Little One, I must say that you are now looking as beautiful as I remember you. Barring a few articles of clothing of course." Ryou felt his face heat up as Akefia leant down to whisper in his ear before kissing his cheek.

He saw Bakura's eyes darken slightly, though from which emotion he couldn't tell as he was concentrating more on Akefia's hands and just what they were doing.

Deciding his curiosity wouldn't last until later, Bakura all but blurted the question "When the hell did you two meet?" He almost couldn't control himself as Ryou's face darkened (how was it possible for so much blood to go to one spot?) and Akefia smirked seductively at him. "I'll leave that for the Little One to answer."

Ryou stuttered a few times before he remembered just how to work his vocal cords. "An enchanted game board?" He looked at Bakura who simply shrugged before claiming Ryou's lips. When they broke apart for air, he whispered "Works for me" before kissing him senseless once more.

They both moaned as Akefia groped them while muttering "Thank Ra this room has a bed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, I'm back! I apologise for the looong wait but this chapter for me was like pulling teeth. Hopefully it's worth it.**

**A huge thank you to the following people for deciding to stalk me and my stories!**

xImaginexAxWorldx  
Rainbow-Kuriboh-Girl-Yo  
Amestriss  
AmeeraSakura  
randomn  
The Spirit Writer  
Robina Jones  
subaru1999  
sasusaku-rulez-2001  
.Black  
Shadowsgirl4vr  
Average-Fanatic  
Affy-Bakura

**A few answers for those that were super awesome and reviewed:**

**ani: **NOO! Not the puppy eyes of doom!  
Good to hear the banter is still working and Ryou… Well, it's a case of 'If you can't beat them, join them.'  
It always bugs me when I'm writing if something happens and it's for no apparent reason. Glad to see my conspiracy theory was successful!  
Those knives, the reason is a little more complicated – but take a read and see what I mean…  
As for the game board, he had to make sure it worked somehow – right? ;)

**Lily:** Hahaha. Of course, but that is only the start. Your muses might need CPR training before you read this chapter – it's pure Bakushipping smex :) Enjoy!

**subaru1999:** Thanks! Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait!

**Affy-Bakura:** At least he's practical? X3 Thanks!

**AmeeraSakura:** Most definitely worth it I think ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! What a pity…**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS PURE LEMON. IT CONTAINS A MALE THREESOME. IF YOU DON'T ENJOY READ THIS TYPE OF THING, I SUGGEST HITTING THE BACK BUTTON NOW.**

**On a less intense note, this is not only the first sex scene I've written but also my first gay sex scene as well as the first threesome. So if I've messed something up, please let me know.**

* * *

Bakura was the first to realize the rather obvious hint. Smirking, he pulled away from Ryou and led him carefully towards the bed while avoiding the knives. Akefia watched as they attempted to undress each other then, after picking up one of the knives, he sauntered over to them.

He calmly slipped out of his clothes and moaned softly in appreciation as Bakura straddled Ryou and began kissing him again, both now entirely naked.

When they eventually broke apart to breath, Akefia lay down next to Ryou. "My turn Baku." "What are you doing?"

Bakura watched as the knife was slowly traced in intricate patterns over Ryou's skin. He groaned as Ryou whimpered and arched up into him and the knife strokes. He barely heard Akefia's husky reply. "The Little Innocent isn't so innocent. He is extremely sensitive to knives."

Humming softly Bakura glanced to the side table and was, for the first time ever, glad to see that the tradition of keeping a bottle of lotion in each room still continued.

He climbed slowly off Ryou, not wanting to knock him into the knife, and reached for the bottle. Akefia noticed what he was doing and held out his hand for the bottle. He poured some onto Bakura's hand before suddenly pouring some onto Ryou's stomach. Ryou hissed in pleasure at the contact with the cold lotion.

While Bakura covered his member with lotion, Akefia set about stretching Ryou. He continued tracing patterns on his skin with the knife and, after coating his fingers, he slid one in.

He smirked as Ryou threw his head back and let out a strangled moan. A quick glance at Bakura confirmed that he was definitely enjoying the show. Deciding to tease them both, he slowly pumped his finger in and out a few more times before slipping in another, while also making three small cuts on Ryou's chest.

Bakura stared entranced as Ryou begged for more, trying to arch into the blade. His hand was on autopilot and what had started as simply the intention to lube himself changed swiftly into one hell of a masturbation session.

Akefia must have noticed as he smirked wickedly at him before making a fourth, slightly deeper cut on Ryou. The blood was causing him to lose control. Bakura let go of his member and bent over to lick at the last cut, causing Ryou to moan at the sensation.

He continued to lap at the blood as Akefia added a third finger and started spreading them, accidentally brushing against Ryou's prostate. Ryou's pleas became louder and more desperate.

Seeing how close both Ryou and Bakura were to losing it Akefia withdrew his fingers, laughing lightly when Ryou groaned at the loss. Taking his laugh as a challenge Ryou surprised both of his partners as he flipped himself over and licked the tip of Akefia's member.

Bakura took advantage of having Ryou bent over so enticingly in front of him and slipped his throbbing member inside of his tight heat, just as Ryou slid his mouth almost the full way down Akefia's length.

All three moaned at the action, though Ryou's was slightly muffled. After a while they found a comfortable rhythm and Akefia had even taken to tracing patterns on Ryou's back with the knife again.

That, combined with Bakura's increasingly harder thrusts, caused Ryou to come first with a loud moan. Both Akefia and Bakura followed soon after, drawing out the sensation for as long as possible. They eventually collapsed in a sweaty heap which caused the knife to fall to the floor.

"Darn, I was enjoying that." Bakura's lip twitched in amusement as he heard Ryou's muttering. He slowly pulled out and laughed a little at Ryou's moan and his attempt to snuggle even further into him. "Stop moving around so much." Was Akefia's sleepy protest as he pulled both of them closer and promptly fell asleep while half smothering Ryou.

Both blinked at his quick departure and figured it was the aftermath of all the stress, Shadow usage and then sex. With a light kiss and a mumbled "Goodnight" they also nodded off just as fast.

* * *

**I am sorry it's so short, but anything more seemed forced. There's probably one last chapter to go with the aftermath, but then it's on to Ryou's encounter of an Egyptian kind. Soo… Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**~CyberKitKat**


	4. Chapter 4

So… after a really long absence, I'm back. And I'm happy to finally present the last chapter of Tainting the Innocent! This had the potential to just keep going in my mind, so the end might seem a bit odd, but it was the only way I could stop it without leaving too much of an opening for more. And then my flash went and reformatted with everything on it…

Anyways, some shout outs to my newest group of stalkers:  
Lily Angel of Chaos  
adamant(dot)truth - my apologies about butchering your name, but the dot confused ffn  
Minerva of The Arctic Mountain  
White(dot)Shinigami - once again, sorry, the dot issue

Thanks to all that faved:  
SilverWhiteDragon  
White(dot)Shinigami  
Minerva of The Arctic Mountain  
Shadow fairy princess

And a few quick replies to the latest lot of reviews:

**obsessed-beyond-reason2001**: Glad to hear. Not sure if this counts as soon, but it's finally here! Thanks and enjoy.

**ani**: Thanks! Ryou + knives… Yeah, three guesses who found that out first and the first two don't count. Great to see I made your morning. Enjoy the new chapter.

**Affy-Bakura**: X3 Yes, yes indeed.

**Shadowsgirl()**: Thank you! I also adore this pairing (and a few others) and I'm happy to contribute to the site. Enjoy and keep a lookout for the next story – it's a sort of sequel!

**Shadow fairy princess**: It's nice to know you liked it! Don't hate them though. They do have valid reasons to try and stop Bakura (he was trying to kill them for a few thousand years…) It's not them being in love that's the problem, it's the fact that they believe the relationship to be harmful to Ryou.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!... and I have a feeling some people think it's better to keep it that way.

**WARNING: THERE ARE A LOT OF SEXUAL REFERENCES AND EVEN THE START OF A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THINGS LIKE GAY THREESOMES SQUICK YOU OUT, PLEASE HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW.**

So sit back, grab some popcorn, avoid your parents' worried looks and enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**~~Tainting the Innocent~~  
**

Sighing as his alarm clock went off, Ryou kept his eyes closed as he thought about the wonderful dream he'd had. Both Bakura and Akefia had returned and they'd …. He blushed at the thought and tried getting up to get ready for school before he realized that something was pinning him down. Opening an eye he realized it wasn't a something but rather a somebody.

Movement behind him had him changing his observation.

'Make that two somebodies, looks like it wasn't a dream after all.'

He smiled before cuddling into the warmth that had now been identified as Akefia, who was still lying on top of him, and was about to close his eyes again when he felt a harsh poke on his ribs. Glancing over his shoulder at Bakura, he raised an eyebrow in question which was answered with a glare.  
"What?"  
"Get up. Turn off that noise. Go to school."  
"But I don't want to go to school… You two are here and Yuugi and the gang will be there. I'm staying here!"

A moan and some movement caused them both to look up at Akefia who was now awake and blinking his eyes blearily. "What's with noise this early in the morning?"  
"Ry needs to go to school and he refuses to."  
"And you're trying to force him? What's wrong with your priorities?"  
With that he lent down and started kissing Ryou while grinding down, causing him to gasp and buck into him.

"Oh for the love of…. If he doesn't show up at school the friendship brigade are more than likely going to storm down here and demand that we 'release' him." Pulling away from the kiss but continuing to grind down, Akefia looked over to Bakura. "He'll get there, just no guarantee on when though." Bakura sighed as he glanced over to the alarm clack that had caused this argument in the first place. "Fine. It seems that Ry still has a habit of waking up three hours early anyway."

With a low growl Ryou glared at him. "You forget that I don't want to go in the first place." Pulling Akefia down, he surprised them both by whispering something to him. Bakura's curiosity was quickly replaced with foreboding when they both looked towards him with lecherous grins on their faces.

Just over two hours later Ryou extracted himself from the bed with great reluctance and made his way to the shower.

Thirty minutes later a jean-clad Bakura limped his way through to the kitchen and promptly downed the cold coffee that had been forgotten the day before. 'Note to self – don't argue with those two when they are in that mood unless there's enough time to work it off.'

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Akefia walked through the door with a slight frown on his face. "Are these meant to be tight?" Any answer Bakura had managed to come up with died away with Ryou's yell of "Has anyone seen my uniform pants?" Bakura blinked a few times before looking back to Akefia to confirm that, yes, he had seen Ryou's school pants – Akefia was currently wearing them. His message got a little mixed up between his brain and mouth though and what actually came out was a shout of "How on earth did you manage to get the zip to close?" A smirk from Akefia was the only warning he had that he shouldn't have asked. "Skill."

Twenty minutes later the three were making their way to the school. Because Ryou hadn't wanted to go alone and they all doubted that Akefia could pull off being a high school student with his size, they'd bullied Bakura into a spare uniform and told him to pose as either Ryou's cousin or brother. During the walk they worked on his cover story.

Bakura pointed out that since Ryou had never mentioned having a brother it would be easiest to claim he was a cousin from his mother's side – especially considering that Ry's father had moved them to Domino City to avoid that side of the family in the first (maybe second) place. Any precise details they were working on were lost when Ryou glanced at his watch and realized they only had five minutes to get to school on time. A bit of jogging later and they were standing outside the school gates catching their breath. Akefia grinned as he pulled first Ryou then Bakura into a quick goodbye kiss.

"Now behave today you two, because I'm sure not going to and we have to balance somehow."  
"Bastard." "Just what are you going to be doing Kef?"  
"Locating and acquiring fitting clothing…and maybe some extras here and there."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at his answer while Ryou seemed to be waging a moral war with himself.  
"Hey Baku, what flavour do you like?" "Cherry. Why?"

Even Ryou shook himself back to reality to listen to the answer. "Because I'm really getting sick of that lotion."

With a wink Akefia turned and left, leaving a smirking Bakura and a blushing Ryou behind. They both snapped out of it as the warning bell went off and they realized they still needed to register Bakura at the office.

The got through the day pretty well with only two slight problems… three if you counted the art class incident. The first had been during home room when Bakura was introduced to the class as 'Bakura Yaxley' where Joey fell off his chair and Tristan had let out a yell of "What?". Both had been severely reprimanded and told that they had one last chance before it became a detention.

The second had been during lunch. They had decided to go sit under the tree where Ryou usually sat when he wanted to be alone. Unfortunately the gang hadn't liked that they were alone and had followed them – Joey and Tristan especially sore about the home room incident. It had been uncomfortable to say the least. Both Bakura and Ryou had forgotten anything resembling a lunch at home and had talked to each other while the rest ate. They soon got annoyed at be listened to and decided to switch to talking in Egyptian. The minute they did this though the rest looked as though they had been electrocuted. Ryou's response of "My father taught me to speak the basics, I learned the rest when I met Kura." calmed them down enough for everyone to get through lunch without a fight.

Now though, school was over and they were waiting for Akefia to arrive before they left. "I swear if that idiot doesn't show up soon I will personally tie him to our bed and not let him even see the light of day until graduation! That way we will at least know where he bloody well is!" Ryou glanced over to Bakura who seemed to be gearing up for a very long rant. Luckily it was cut short when he noticed a flash of black, maroon and gold heading their way.

"Aw damn my luck today. First school and now the leaders of the longtime dead and buried. Why did I agree to this? You! You're luck that you're cute and I had fun in art. That is the only reason you are still alive!" Unfortunately for him it seemed that Atem and Yami had only caught the last sentence of his rant and seemed to be preparing for an attack. They stopped short though when laughter was heard. Bakura whipped around only to find Akefia standing with his arms around Ryou, who seemed to be smothering what seemed to be a giggle fit. Akefia himself was all out laughing.

"Are you always this fun when I'm not around Baku? I should take to stalking you more often!" With a cheery smile he gave a wave to the stunned forms of Atem and Yami as Bakura tried to actually come up with a response. Seeing that none of them were showing any sign of moving, he leaned his head on Ryou's shoulder and stage whispered "So what exactly happened in art?" Ryou simply hung his head with a sigh. "Please don't ask."

Though with Akefia being who he was, that answer didn't sit well at all. "Yo Baku! What happened in art?" Snapping out of his daze, Bakura looked at him with a smirk spreading across his face.  
"Turns out I'm pretty good at painting. That's what we were meant to do today and I decided that that market place in the plaza would be a great scene to try."  
"Wait, wasn't that the one from the bandit massi-."  
"Yup, that's the one."

Blank looks adorned Yami and Atem's faces as they watched Bakura gush about his painting. Ryou simply looked resigned and a slow smile of realization was appearing on Akefia's face.  
"Please tell me you managed to paint the head with the purple turban correctly?"

A sharp crack rang through the air as Ryou face-palmed with maybe a little too much force. Bakura let out a laugh.

"If you mean the one that got pride of place on top of the fountain, then yes."  
"And the water spray?"  
"Spewing from all the reli-."

A snapped "Can we start walking home now?" broke them out of their reminiscing and caused them both to look down to Ryou, who was sporting a red hand print on the majority of his forehead. "As brilliant as it is that Bakura can paint, I have a feeling that he traumatized the teacher and a few students with his accurate portrayal of a butchered up market place." Akefia looked over at Bakura with a hint of respect and a whole lot of jealousy shining in his eyes. "Why couldn't I be the one to go with Ry to school? That sounds awesome!" He received an arched eyebrow in response. "You were busy today as well. Now let's go before those two manage to snap out of whatever trance they've put themselves into."

With that they walked off, sparing a glance towards the royal duo that was still standing there in shock. After shaking his head, Akefia remembered some of the things he'd done while they had been having fun at school. "Just wait 'til we get home Little One, you'll love all the stuff I found today! I especially know you'll just adore the lube I got. Did you know there are over twenty flavours to choose from? It was mind blowing, so I got the lot! We're going to test them all!"

With a blush of embarrassment, Ryou shook his head while Bakura laughed. Sure he'd never thought that they'd be back, but now that they were it felt like life couldn't get any better - though thinking of exactly what Akefia had planned changed his mind slightly. Yes it could, and most definitely would be getting better. Thank Ra today was a Friday.

* * *

Heh, a little bit of guess work went into the amount of flavours available, though knowing my luck I was dead on. Anyways, thanks for bearing with me and reading my first fic. A semi-sequel will be up in a short while as it's already written and I just need to proof read it once more.

Once again, thanks for reading.

**~CyberKitKat**


End file.
